


Excursus in Jealousy

by JustAnOrdinaryFangirl



Category: How to Get Away with Murder, Supernatural
Genre: But no need to know Supernatural, Fluff and Humor, Geeks & Nerds, Harry Potter References, Jealous Connor, M/M, More or less Canon Compliant, No spoilers for Season 2, Oliver is a Nerd, Possessive Connor, References to Supernatural (TV), Written for Shits and Giggles, a bit of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 22:10:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5392136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnOrdinaryFangirl/pseuds/JustAnOrdinaryFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Oliver has an old friend from college named Charlie, Connor is most definitely NOT jealous (nope, not at all) and Charlie gives Connor the “If you break his heart, I will crush you with a few mouse clicks”-speech.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excursus in Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this for shits and giggles. There is no other excuse for this fic. The idea popped into my head and the rest just … happened.
> 
> And before I forget to mention it: there's no need to know Supernatural and the characters, but if you do you'll spot some inside jokes and references. Not many, but a few.
> 
> Have fun!
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I own neither the characters of How To Get Away with Murder nor the ones of the show Supernatural. I am just borrowing them for a bit.
> 
> Timings: HTGAWM: Post 1.15, so early season 2, SPN: Post 8.11, but before 9.04  
> No real spoilers!

So Connor had always been aware that Oliver was a geek. In his dictionary that meant that Oliver probably held an unhealthy amount of love for Star Wars, Star Trek, The Lord of the Rings, Firefly and whatnot, knows tons of useless, but sometimes amusing fun trivia about these tv shows, movies etc. and had a few equally geeky gadgets like a toy lightsaber. (Apparently, Oliver had ordered it online while he had been drunk of his ass after a night out with Charlie in college.)

Who is Charlie? Patience. We are getting to that later.

Oliver also watched regularly The Big Band Theory being the enormous nerd he is. Connor watched it a few times with him and could only shake his head at the absolute nerdiness of these four physicists. Come on, they possessed tons of comics, video games and geek gadgets, spoke Klingon fluently and went to freaking Comic-Con every year.

Oliver was a geek, but he was not _that_ bad.

At least he had thought so.

Because apparently Oliver was determined to participate in something that was called LARPing. With this ominous Charlie.

Oh God, how he hated this fucking Charlie. If there ever was one friend Oliver talks most about, it was Charlie Bradbury. And he talked about Charlie constantly. 

CON-STANT-LY. 

It was insane.

Not that he was jealous or anything… no, this word does not exist in Connor’s book. But it grated really on Connor’s nerves how Oliver and this ominous Charlie had so much in common like their passion for coding and … other computer stuff. There were various tales from their college time together and from their drunken escapades. Connor was almost certain that Charlie was most likely either an old hook-up or even an ex-boyfriend. But because Connor was very laid-back about this sort of things and certainly not jealous, he didn’t ask Oliver about the specific nature of their relationship. Other people would say that this was quite idiotic and would have spared Connor a lot of unnecessary grief otherwise, because as mentioned before Oliver talked about Charlie a lot:

 

For example when Oliver told him one evening over take-out how he got to know Charlie: “Charlie and I got to know each other in college; we took the same courses on coding and share an eternal love for Harry Potter. We made the Pottermore-test; Charlie is either a Gryffindor or a Ravenclaw, while I am probably a Hufflepuff.”

Connor had just stared, blankly and in horror. He was unable to form any words, hell, even any kind of sound.

Oliver coughed awkwardly. “I think you would be most likely a Slytherin. But you’d need to do the test to be sure.”

Connor opened his mouth to answer, but there were still no words in him. Then his brain came finally back online and he decided to bring the topic back on familiar terrain. He crawled over to Oliver on the sofa and said teasingly: “So I would be one of the bad guys?” 

“Wait, I didn’t say that. Slytherins aren’t bad per se …” Oliver’s breath hitched as Connor sat astride his lap and began to grind against Oliver. 

“Well, but they are certainly not fond of rules as far as I have heard …” His voice was nearly a seductive purr by now. Connor certainly knew how to push Oliver’s buttons; he developed that to an art form. “And sometimes they are quite bad … and naughty … aren’t they? And I so want to be naughty right now … ”

“Hm” Oliver let out an affirmative noise. His eyes had fluttered closed and his breath hitched again, when Connor began to suck at that specific spot at his neck. Connor had an overwhelming urge to mark Oliver, to show other people that Oliver was taken. That Oliver was his and certainly not Charlie’s, even though Charlie was god-knows-where. 

No. Connor was most definitely not jealous. He just needed to stake a claim. He looked forward to see a blooming hickey just above Oliver’s collar line.

Under him Oliver writhed, his hips bucking involuntarily upwards. “Connor, stop the teasing! You have definitely proven that you have the cunning mind of a Slytherin. Now fuck me!”

“Well, aren’t you a naughty Hufflepuff, too?”

“Connor!”

“Your wish is my command.” And with these words Connor set to work.

Afterwards, if someone happened to speak about the Hogwarts houses, the Pottermore-test or mostly _anything_ regarding Harry Potter, Oliver would blush furiously right up to his ears. Connor found it not only quite endearing, but was also very, _very_ pleased. 

 

Or like the time Oliver told him over breakfast what happened with Charlie after they graduated from college. Connor nearly wanted to tear his hair out.

“After our graduation Charlie got a job offer from Richard Roman Enterprises. I was so jealous, but they hire only the very best. I mean, I am good, but seeing Charlie at work is breathtaking.”

“Breathtaking?” Connor parroted. He probably heard that wrong. Oliver had never called _him_ breathtaking while working or studying. Granted, most of the time he just spent reading and doing research, but surely he looked then breathtaking, too? 

Oliver himself did look breathtaking and incredibly that first night (and every other night after that) when he gave a first impression of his hacking talents. Connor hadn’t been able to resist Oliver looking all concentrated, confident at being in his element and doing something forbidden … And the rest was – as they say – history.

Oliver nodded enthusiastically. “Oh, yes. Charlie is one of the best hackers I know. It’s incredible.”

Okay. That was enough now. Oliver was nearly swooning. He couldn’t have _that_.

So that was why Connor pressed himself at Oliver’s back, slid his arms around his torso and bit teasingly at that sensitive spot behind his ear that made Oliver moan instantly. “Well, there are also other ways to take your breath away. I would be too glad to be of service.” 

“Oh yes, please.”

Needless to say that Connor took Oliver’s breath away a few times that morning.

 

Oliver had a tattoo in jet black on his hip, although a very small one. One night in bed Connor finally asked Oliver how he came to it. 

“One year we went together to Comic-Con in San Diego. We were so drunk that we both decided to get tattoos. Charlie got a tattoo of Princess Leia in her slave bikini.”

Huh, that implied that Charlie was probably heterosexual. But that did not have to mean anything. He was probably bisexual. Most likely even. Like how could he resist Oliver and his shy smile and his awkward charms and the breathy moans he made during sex … okay, he was getting off-track. And that was so beside the point. Which is that this Charlie could be bisexual for all Connor know. Lots of people were bisexual nowadays.

In the end this didn’t calm Connor’s nerves in the slightest. (Not that there were any nerves to calm. Because he wasn’t jealous. See?)

“So you both got tattoos.”

“We were drunk. It was Comic-Con.” It was very obvious that Oliver was very embarrassed about it, because he avoided Connor’s eyes and fidgeted with the duvet.

“And so you decided in your drunk stupor that it be would a good idea to get a tattoo of a lightning bolt?”

“It’s Harry Potter’s scar! It’s not just _any_ lightning bolt!”

“Sometimes I don’t know why I put up with you.”

“Shut up.” The blush was now creeping up the back of Oliver’s neck. It was really endearing. “And you like me anyway.”

Connor did that indeed and because the words “I love you” still hadn’t managed to find the way past his lips, Connor slid atop of Oliver for a second round and made sure to show Oliver his love for him in many other ways. 

Connor also made sure to give Oliver another hickey. The old one had already faded.

 

And now this: LARPing. With Charlie fucking Bradbury. (Had Connor already mentioned how much he hated this guy?) Charlie was supposed to pick up Oliver the next morning and then they were going to drive to the middle of nowhere in a fucking forest where this LARPing was supposed to take place. (Connor was still not entirely sure what this LARPing consisted of besides dressing up in ridiculous costumes.)

But what Connor most annoyed about this LARPing was the fact that Oliver went away for the whole weekend and the whole Friday before that. Three days Oliver was going to leave Connor all alone and was going to spend this time with Charlie. It left Connor very disgruntled (but not jealous, nope). The night before Oliver undertook another attempt to mollify Connor, although Connor was also very determined not to be mollified. He had a right to be upset, damn it! 

“Come on, Connor. It’s only for three days. And you will be busy learning for that exam, anyway. You will be buried in your books and I would be basically invisible to you. I know how you get right before an exam. That’s why I thought I could spend my time with Charlie whom I haven’t seen in ages!”

There were in bed and exhausted from a rough round of quite spectacular sex and Oliver had propped himself up on one elbow, drawing circles and letters on Connor’s chest lazily. He gazed fondly at Connor who was very busy avoiding said gaze and to stay disgruntled with Oliver.

“So you say I have no right to be upset that my boyfriend will not only leave me all by myself for a whole weekend, but will also spend it with another guy he knows since college?”

Oh. He hadn’t actually meant to say that. Because it was not true. Not in the slightest. 

When he looked over at Oliver he saw that this time it was Oliver who avoided his gaze. His eyes were trained on Connor’s chest. He almost looked guilty. But why on earth would Oliver look guilty …?

Oh.

“You two had something with each other” Connor stated. It seemed clear by now. He had had his suspicions before, but at least it was now confirmed.

Okay, so maybe he was jealous. And it seemed that there was every reason to be jealous.

At Connor’s words Oliver started up at once. “No, Connor, no! It’s not like that. It was _never_ like that! I swear!” Oliver rushed to say. He scrambled over Connor, one leg on either side of him, and cupped his cheek tenderly. He pressed his forehead to Connor’s. This time he repeated more slowly: “Con, I swear. Charlie and I are only friends and we will stay friends. You have nothing to worry about.”

“I don’t?”

He hated how uncertain his voice sounded suddenly. All his usual bravado was missing.

“No, you don’t.” Oliver lifted his head and pressed his lips to Connor’s to a chaste, but meaningful kiss. “There’s only you for me. I am happy with you. A year ago I didn’t think that I would be this happy … and despite everything we went trough, I am very happy. You make me happy, Con. I don’t need anyone else.”

Despite the big lump in his throat and the heavy blinking because something got apparently into his eyes, he croaked: “Ollie, you sap.”

Oliver smiled. “Yes, but I am your sap.”

And because Oliver smiled so sweetly at him and his gaze was so full of love and affection, Connor just needed to kiss Oliver another time. He embraced Oliver so closely that Oliver was now completely laying flat on Connor. He tucked Oliver’s head under his chin. He breathed out contently. Yes, they were good and maybe – hopefully – Connor could tell Oliver soon how much he meant to him, too.

Oliver had begun again to draw signs on his skin, this time on his shoulder. After a while he spoke up again. “You know, we are not even each other’s type. Like – at all.”

Connor scoffed. “How could you not be his type?”

“You may be a bit biased.” Okay, that Connor was willing to concede. Oliver sighed. “Connor, there’s something about Charlie I didn’t tell you. And I am sorry I didn’t tell you before. But you will see tomorrow, I promise. Then you’ll see that there is nothing for you to worry about.”

“And that something … why didn’t you tell me about it?” Connor asked hesitantly. He wasn’t sure he wanted to know the answer.

The answer came also very hesitantly. Oliver was avoiding his eyes again. “Because I could tell that every time I mentioned Charlie … you got somewhat jealous … and possessive. And I was enjoying that ... and also the hot, jealous sex afterwards a bit too much. Not many people got possessive over me before … and I liked that you did.”

A beat of silence.

“Connor, I am really sorry. That was mean of me. I didn’t ever want to make you feel insecure or threatened because of Charlie.”

Finally, Connor found his voice again. Admittedly, Connor was as surprised as Oliver at what came next out of his mouth.

“That was actually very cunning of you, Ollie. Are you sure that you are supposed to be a Hufflepuff and not a Slytherin?”

They both resolved into giggles.

 

So this was the day. Oliver had cleared things up a bit and Connor’s jealousy was tampered down, but he was still not looking forward to three days without Oliver. He couldn’t help it. Studying for an exam or not, he was going to miss Oliver not being there with him.

“You’ll see, Con, these three days will fly by faster than you think!”

“If you say so.” He was still not happy about it.

Oliver was still packing various things (like a cape, a sword and a cauldron, what the hell), when the doorbell rang. “Could you get that? That must be Charlie.”

It rang again.

“Yes, I am coming! Patience!” Connor swung the door open. “Um, who are you? Can I help you?”

“I am Charlie Bradbury” Charlie said. “I am here to pick up Oliver.”

Connor blinked. “No, you aren't.”

Charlie Bradbury had flaming red hair, wore big headphones around the neck that were blaring _Carry On My Wayward Son_ and a bright Star Wars t-shirt that said “Han shot first!” with the silhouette of Han Solo. The whole appearance shouted _geek_ and _nerd_.

Charlie Bradbury was also a girl.

“Um, yes, I am and I am very sure of that, too. My name is Charlene Bradbury. Well, not that that’s my original name, but it’s the name I have used for quite some time now.” Charlie said in a chipper way, although a bit irritated by now.

“You are Charlie? Oliver’s old friend from college?”

“Yes, I am. What’s up with you? What were you expecting?” Charlie pulled up her eyebrows. “Now, may I come in? And where’s Ollie? I am also the Queen of Moondor and I am in search for my Potions Master.”

Connor waved her into their apartment, still trying to process the news. _Charlie is a girl. Charlie is a girl._ Then he remembered Charlie’s tattoo at once. Oh. OH. That’s why Oliver said they weren’t even each other’s types. He had a sudden overwhelming urge to laugh, because the whole situation had just been ridiculous. Giddiness bubbled up in him. But he controlled it and said calmly: “Oliver is still packing his things together. Capes and cauldrons and all that.” 

(Yes, he also couldn’t believe that he said such a nonsensical sentence. The things he did …)

“And you must be Connor. Ollie has told me loads about you.” Charlie came to a halt before him, scrutinizing him intensively and thoroughly. 

Connor returned the stare unflinchingly. “Did he now?” 

“Oh yes. All kinds of things. The good things and the bad things.” Her look turned piercing.

Crap. The past was coming to bite him in the ass again. 

But this was Oliver’s best friend and it was important to get on her good side. 

“Charlie, listen. I know I screwed it up before with Oliver, but this will never happen again. I am actually not so stupid to jeopardize our relationship another time.” He cleared his throat. “I need him.”

Charlie nodded slowly. “Oliver has forgiven you, that’s enough for me. But – and this is very big but – Ollie is like a brother to me and if you break his heart another time, I will crush you. I can destroy you just with a few mouse clicks. Oliver has surely told you what I am capable of with just a laptop and an Internet connection.” Her stare was icy. “And if I decide that this is not nearly enough, I know two very big, very dangerous guys. You know, crushing asshole boyfriends is not their usual cup of tea, but they would do me a favour if I asked them nicely. You understand me, Connor?”

“Understood. But I am in for the long haul. Oliver is ... everything for me.”

“Glad to hear that! Then we’ll be fast friends.” Her icy stare vanished as suddenly as it appeared and soon a sunny smile lit up her face again. Then, before she could say something else, her gaze wandered to look at something that was right behind Connor.

“Connor” Oliver said, his voice almost tearing up. Then he stood suddenly right before Connor, cupping his face with both hands. He looked into Connor’s eyes with a look so tenderly that Connor almost couldn’t bear it. No one had ever looked at him like that and it was nearly too much. “Do you mean that?” Oliver asked finally. 

Connor brought his hands up and caressed Oliver’s face in the same way, Charlie completely forgotten. He stroked one of his cheeks fondly.

“Ollie, I meant every word. I need you. You mean everything to me. There’s nothing what’s more important to me than you. Not law school, not any trophy, not Annalise.”

Oliver’s breath hitched, tears welling up in his eyes. “I love you.” His voice shook.

Because words still failed him where an “I love you” or anything similar was concerned, Connor pressed simply his forehead to Oliver’s. Not know, but soon he would be able to say it. For Oliver he would do anything. 

So that’s why he said fondly: “You are being a sap again, Ollie. Now go along, your queen is waiting. I’ll be here, when you come back.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you had as much fun reading as I had writing it. And I had sooo much fun writing it.
> 
> I have to add a few things:  
> \- Yes, I borrowed the idea for Oliver's tattoo from the character Dylan in "Friends with Benefits", but that's all, I swear.  
> \- I probably went a bit overboard with the whole Oliver being a geek thing, but I just didn't care :D  
> \- Yes, the guys Charlie mentioned in the end are supposed to be Dean and Sam. No surprise there.  
> \- I am not sure in which Hogwarts house Charlie would fit in and I just couldn't decide. Your thoughts on that matter? :D  
> \- I have no idea how LARPing actually takes place. Sorry for any major faux pas there.  
> \- Connor may not be a fan of The Big Bang Theory, but I totally am! 'Cause I consider myself a geek and a nerd :D So no offense is intended anywhere.
> 
> Thanks for reading, guys! Reviews are always welcome ;)


End file.
